Vampire Academy
by IamASuchAGleek
Summary: This is what I think happened after the books end, it doesnt include bloodlines book. If you dont like it then dont read it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is the story that i started publishing but this is more updated, so I deleted the story and have started again, I hope you enjoy this. I have just updated the few mistakes that was on this

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Academy, or the idea of vampires, other people do!

My life has changed dramatically since I got back off being off the run. Me and Dimitri can be together without the sneaking around, and people actually seem to accept us being together (or so I think). I am a guardian, not just any guardian, Lissa's guardian. I don't have another person's thoughts in my head, and be able to feel their emotions while doing something, I shouldn't be experiencing. Lastly, my dad has been around. Although, I'm still undecided if that's a good or bad thing.

My dad and mum took Dimitri hunting, like they said, and let's just say I feel sorry for him. Just like Adrian, my dad went into graphic detail, of what would happen if he decided to hurt me, although Dimitri reassured him he would never hurt me, if possible. My mum was just as bad, she went into full investigation mode, to see what exactly we got up to. while I was underage and still attending school. Dimitri lied and told her, that nothing really happened, we just kept a teacher-student relationship, but we know that we had a connection of some sort. Yet, it wasn't till I had left school and was out to kill him in Siberia, that the connection grew stronger, he missed out the part, where he nearly turned me into a blood-whore.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Academy Chapter Two

A/N: So, I have had a few favourites and follows and I would like to say thank you! Here is the next chapter.

It turns out, not all Moroi and Dhampire's aren't exactly happy about my relationship with Dimitri, but we are happy together so we don't care, so they can go get lost. It's not like they say any mean comments about us, they just shoot us disapproving looks.

Lissa has an important dinner with some royal, tonight and very soon, and as her guardian, I am accompanying her. The good thing is Christian is invited, so this means, his guardian is accompanying him, and that's Dimitri. I get dressed into my guardian outfit and tie my hair back, into a high ponytail. I leave the flat, and unlocked the door behind me, and start to make my way to Lissa's room that is now in the palace.

I am halfway to Lissa's room, when my father, Abe, falls into sync with me.

'' Staying out of trouble?'' He asks me.

'' Of course, I am, Old Man'' I reply cheerily.

'' I actually like Dimitri, anyway, I approve and I give you my permission to date him''

'' That's good, because, I was going to do that, with or without your permission. Anyway, I have to go, guardian duty calls.''

''Oh really? and okay, I have somewhere to be as well'' and with that he turned around and started to head back towards the guardian quarters. God, I thought, I hope he isn't going to see my mum. I continued to walk towards the palace doors. I reached Lissa's bedroom door after walking past ALL the other guardians that guard her room.

I finally reached Lissa's door, and I heard her talking to Christian, which also means Dimitri was also in there, so I swing the door open and step in, shutting the door behind me.

''Last one here, AGAIN'' Christian commented mockingly.

''Yeah, well, I like to make an entrance,'' I comment back, shooting him a glare.

Dimitri walks up to me and wraps his arms around me ''you do make an entrance'' he mutters in my ear.

''Why, thank you'' I mutter back and step back out of his warm embrace, sadly. ''Anyway, come on, Your Majesty, time for your meeting'' I say to Lissa.

''Rose!'' Lissa almost shouts at me ''One, do not call me 'Your Majesty' and two it's a dinner not a meeting''

''Okay, Your Majesty, whatever you say'' All she does is hit me on the arm as she walks out of the door.

We get to the restaurant without a attack, which is no surprise, seeing as we are in the court. We enter the restaurant and a young Dhampire comes rushing up to all of us ''Your Majesty, your table is ready for you, and your guest is already sat down at the table'' she says with a big smile on her face.

''Okay, Thank you'' Lissa replies, smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ this is the third chapter of my story, am currently doing chapter four!

Chapter Three

As we got nearer to the table, I saw that there were actually two tables. "Oh, Rose and Dimitri, you will be sitting at a separate table" Lissa told us, with a small smile, and land Christian to the table furthest away. "Come in, Roza" Dimitri murmured to me, and led me to the closest table. "I don't like it" I commented, frowning. "Don't like what, Rose" He asked, looking like he already knew what my answer was going to be, I could tell, he was getting tired of my worrying "Not being on their table, anything could happen" "Roza, Lissa and Christian will be fine, nothing bad is going to happen, and if it does, we are only here" "Okay, if you really say so, Comrade"

The first half of the dinner passed just fine, for Lissa, I mean, to be honest, it sounded awfully boring and professional. But, anyway, it passed fine, Lissa was safe, I was enjoying my lovely meal, with Dimitri, the best boyfriend, you could ask for. The tables were situated close together, so me and Dimitri, were in earshot of their conversation, therefore, we could hear everything. Over pudding, things got sour. The conversation turned to Tasha's trail, and I could tell it was a painful conversation for Dimitri to overhear, I also knew that it was a conversation that Christian would not enjoy either. "Rose, do you Tasha would of killed Queen Tatiana, if I took up her offer and became her guardian?" Dimitri asked, with a pained expression. "Dimitri, I honestly do not know, but, I know that, I wouldn't have been happy if you did, and you wouldn't have been happy either. So please, just stop worrying, you can't change the past." "I know we would not be happy without each other, and I am not worrying, I'm just wondering" He grabbed my hand across the table "I love you, Roza" "I love too, Comrade, but don't you get all soppy on me, we are working" I reply

The rest of the meal passed fine after that and before I knew it, Lissa was standing up ready to leave. "Rose, it's time to leave" She announced. "Right" I say, jumping up out of the chair. We gathered our stuff and all walked towards the door. As we got near the door to the restaurant, the waitress who saw us earlier called out to us "Hope to see you again" She had a huge smile on her face, we smiled back and continued walking. When we got outside their guest, went one way, with his guardian shadowing behind him.

"Well, that was the most depressing and boring meal, that I have ever been too" Christian remarked in his usual way. "Christian!" Lissa exclaimed "It was not that bad" "For you, probably not, but all he did over pudding was talk about my aunt, and how her punishment would be execution and then he went on about how her troubled past was to blame for it all." "Okay, I admit for you it would of been painful, I'm sorry" Lissa said, sympathetic towards her boyfriend "Anyway, Rose, Dimitri have you two had a fight or something?" "What? Or course not! Why?" We exclaimed in unison. "Well, you aren't holding hands, or even talking to each other," she explained. "Well, we can't exactly, we are working and if we were to get attacked it would waste time" Dimitri explained to Lissa. "Oh right, I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions" "It's okay Lissa at least we get to live together" I butt in.

We reach the path where we have to go separate ways. Christian and Dimitri would go left to Christian's room, and I and Lissa will go straight on to the Queen's chambers. "I'll see you at home, Dimitri" I say to him, while Lissa and Dimitri kiss goodbye. "Yes, you will, try not to take too long" He replies, with a wink. I just laugh as I walk away with Lissa. Me and Lissa talked about little thing all the way to her room.

A:N/ I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  So this is chapter four, bit shorter than chapter three, but five is gonna be real long hope you enjoy.

Chapter four

I took Lissa back to her room, and checked that everything was okay, nothing suspicious, nobody there that shouldn't be. I had to be an extra careful guardian, then other guardians, seeing as Lissa was the Queen. We had another small talk about our perfect boyfriends. Then, we said goodbye and I began to walk back to the guardian quarters (where ALL the guardians live), where I share a lovely flat with Dimitri. It is coming up to sunrise, and seeing as it was our night time, there aren't too many people around.

I arrive at the front door, of our little flat and try the door. It's locked. That is unusual, I think to myself, Dimitri is usually back before me and I thought today would be no different. I use my key to unlock the door, and step into the flat. I notice that it's just how I left it this afternoon. I switch a light on so Dimitri knew I was already here and walk towards the bedroom, undo-ing my hair as I walked, to change out of my uniform. I don't like to be in my uniform longer than necessary. I'm just stepping into the bedroom, when someone grabs me and pulls me out of the light; they have an iron tight grip around my waist. The other hand is over my mouth, to stop me trying to scream

"Now sweetheart, this is what is going to happen, I am going to remove my hand, and you are not going to make a sound, can you do that?"The creep said in a deep Russian accent. I managed a little nod, I was scared, Me, Rose Hathaway was scared, and where was Dimitri when I need him the most. I have to think of a plan, I thought, and find out who the hell this creep was. He removed his hand from my mouth carefully; scared I was going to scream. He used the hand to move my hair to one side; he lowered his head towards my throat. Crap, I thought, he is a Moroi or even worse a Strigoi and he's going to suck my blood.

He didn't, instead he pressed a gentle kisses to my neck. What sort of guy breaks into someone's flat, but then is gentle to them? I asked myself. "Roza" the not actually a creep moaned. Ah, so it's Dimitri then. "Damn, I gave myself" Dimitri sighed, disappointed he gave himself away. "Hey Rose, surprise" he said trying to act happy; all I could do was laugh. Finally I managed to stop laughing. "Why on earth did you do that?" I asked him, confused on why he went through all this trouble. "Well tomorrow is Tasha's trail and I wanted be able to sleep, so I thought I could have some fun, before, I actually try and sleep," Dimitri explained, blushing a little. "Well, you could of told me and I could of thought of something" I say, with a wink. "I thought I could surprise you, but I ruined it" He said, scrunching up his face. I laughed "Well, now I know, I am taking control," I say, and walk out the room, and go lock the door, and turn out the light. I walk back into the bedroom. Tonight was going to be great.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **I am so sorry, I have no explanation, why it took so long but, I started a Glee story, and I couldn't think of what was going to happen on this, so it took a back seat. This is a reasonable sized chapter, kind of as a sorry, HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

Chapter Five

I was in the middle of a really great dream, when the alarm started to do its annoying ring that hurts my ears first thing in the morning. I sighed and rolled over, then turned off the alarm. I looked over at Dimitri; he had one arm slung over me and was fast asleep still. I let out a sigh. He usually is already awake when the alarm goes off, or gets up when the alarm goes off, I thought to myself, he really must not want to get up and go to work today. I thought I better get him up, so he could decide if he went to work today. "Dimitri the alarm went off like, 5 minutes ago, if you don't get up you will be late for work." She decided to go for a shower and left Dimitri too it.

I got into the shower and washed my body and my hair. When I got out, I dressed into my uniform and dried my hair using my new hair dryer that Dimitri bought me as a random present. Once my hair was dry, I tied it back into a high ponytail. I walked out of the bedroom to find that Dimitri wasn't in the bed, so it looked like he finally decided to get his ass out of bed and decided he was going to work today.

I made my way through the flat to where the kitchen is. In the kitchen, was Dimitri, he was leaning against the kitchen units and drinking a cup of coffee. "You're actually up! I thought you were staying in bed all day," I said smirking. Dimitri fake laughed, "Well, aren't you funny, why ever aren't you a comedian? Anyway you know me, I can't miss a day's work, I'm a workaholic and you know it." I nodded in agreement; I did know he was a workaholic. I grabbed a cup and the coffee pot, and poured myself a cup of the still warm coffee. I took a sip of the coffee, and wrapped my hands around the cup. "Anyway," Dimitri continued, "I don't want to feel the wrath of you, if I left you to face today alone. That and I am pretty sure Hans would kill me, if I didn't show up to work today," by the time Dimitri had finished his sentence, he had a grim look on his face. I decided to act innocent; I put on a shocked look on my face. "Me? I wouldn't hurt you... much. And as for Hans, I am sure he would understand if you called in sick today." "I am not calling in sick today; I will not let you face today alone. We will face it together," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"We should probably get going," I said and unwrapped myself from Dimitri, I walked to the dishwasher and put my cup in. Dimitri grumbled and walked up behind me, and also put his cup in the dishwasher too. The next five minutes were hectic; we both had to grab our phones and our keys, in case we didn't come home together. We got out the door of our flat and Dimitri locked the door behind us. We walked out of the building hand in hand. On the way to the guardian's offices (which are located across the court) we talked about little things that weren't that important, things like the weather and things that Hans had made us do.

When we got to the office, there weren't many people in there, only Hans and a few other guardians that I didn't know their names. We walked in and Dimitri greeted everyone, he obviously knew their names (maybe I should make an effort to learn their names.) "You're here early," Hans said, he actually sounded surprised that we- mainly me- was here was early. "Yeah, I can actually be early once in a while," I replied, I knew his comment was hinting at me. "It's just, I never thought I would live to see the day you turned up early for work, Hathaway," He said, honestly. "I like to surprise people, sometimes, its fun to see the surprised looks on people's faces. But, don't get used to it, and expect it too often, I have a reputation to uphold," I said, and smirked. By the time we had finished the conversation, the rest of the guardians had turned up and all sat down. They were waited to see what they had to do today.

"Okay, let's get started," Hans stated, he had turned into professional Hans, and had stopped being friendly Hans. "As you all know, today is Natasha Ozera's trail, so it is a very important day," A few of the guardians muttered their opinion on Tasha's trail. Hans waited for the commotion to die down. "We all have a job to do today, it's important you fulfil your job. So, I am going to read your names out and tell you want you are doing today. If you are a witness, leave the room and go to the court room, someone is waiting for you. If you are on security, you stay here and wait for further instructions." He paused and took a deep breath. "Okay here goes; John, you will be on security. Eddie, you are witness, so you need to go." Eddie nodded and left the room silently. "Nick and Jeff you will be on security." Hans continued, all of them he read out were on security, yet, Hans continued to read them out in two's. We were the last two to be read out. "Rose and Dimitri, you two are witnesses, but instead of going to the court room, you have to go and see Queen Vasilisa instead."

Dimitri nodded and grabbed my hand, "Let's go, Rose." I jumped a little and mentally shook myself, "yeah, let's go and see Lissa." We said our goodbye to everyone and left the office and made our way to the exit. "I wonder what Lissa wants us for," I said nervously and a bit curiously. Dimitri opened the door for me (like a true gentleman) "Thank you," I said as I went through the door. "I'm sure Lissa just wants to see us before the trail, she is under a lot of pressure from this trial. She might just want us to help her calm down." By now we were halfway to Lissa's room in the palace. "Yeah, I suppose you could be right," I said, still nervous on why she needed us. The rest of the way there, we walked in comfortable silence.

When we finally got to the room, I didn't hear any talking coming from the room, so I guessed Lissa was alone in her room. We exchanged a confused look; we both guessed someone else might be here. I knocked on the door and waited, there was a slight shuffle of movement and then the door opened. Lissa looked terrible, no offence to her, but she did. She had black mascara running down her cheeks probably from crying and her clothes were rumpled, probably from where she had been laying on her bed. "Rose..." she croaked, looking so depressed as she looked at me.

**Did you enjoy? If you did, I hope you review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
